


Shut Your Eyes, Kiss Me Goodbye And Sleep (Just Sleep)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Murder, Past Character Death, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord of Light shows Melisandre how to bring peace to Selyse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Eyes, Kiss Me Goodbye And Sleep (Just Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sleep" at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html). Title from Sleep by My Chemical Romance.

Melisandre stared at the candle beside Selyse's bed. It had almost burned itself to the wick. The flame flickered miserably as the woman beside it screamed and sobbed. The sounds faded into silence as the flame whispered to her, showed her how to ease her suffering. She needed to sleep.

Melisandre sat down on the edge of the cot, pulled a pillow into her lap and held her hand out to the woman.

"You murdered my child,” Selyse said coldly, her holy fire extinguished.

"We," Melisandre corrected her, "have sacrificed much for this end."

Selyse shook her head but she submitted, her fight gone, body crumpling in on itself, knees drawing up into her chest to lay her head in Melisandre's lap. She still cried but it gradually grew softer, sweeter. She did not sleep.

Melisandre looked into the flame and saw what tomorrow might bring. The words of this woman could end the world. She had to sleep.

Melisandre bowed her head, kissing Selyse's hair, humming low in her throat as she turned her face into the pillow, staring into the flickering flame as she held her down, kicking and fighting, the flame jumping and growing more powerful until it snuffed itself out.

"Sleep, my child," Melisandre whispered as she stroked Selyse’s hair back, finding her at peace. Come morning, Selyse Baratheon would take her own life. The war would rage on without her. It was better that she slept now.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
